Anime Con't Twilight
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Toma-chan runs into Twilight fans at... an Anime convention?


_Disclaimer – I don't own Bamboo Blade. I also give credit to the fact, someone told me about this actual bizarre behavior of some, but not all Twilight fans… same with anti-fans…_

**Anime Con't Twilight**

While the term _ottaku _could be seen as derogatory, Toma-chan didn't in the least mind it being used to describe her obsession with Anime and Manga. She knew that she was a diehard, and that her personality changed when it came to the subject. And the fact was, her friends at the kendo club didn't mind her _ottaku_-ness in the least.

To any major fan of Anime and Manga, there were of course, the big huge conventions that one went to. It was something that anyone, and everybody into it went to, if they could afford it of course. And somehow, Toma-chan had managed to get a ticket, and scrape up some money. She was looking forward to meeting Ramu Paku, one of her favorite voice actresses.

She packed her bags, and went and got into the lines early, early in the morning, having no problem at all, at going to a place like that all on her own. She stepped into the hall, took a deep breath, and then went about, her whole heart aflutter at being able to come to such a major place. She peered at all the booths, and walked around, keeping though, her lack of smile. However, her eyes glowed with excitement.

The cos-play that she saw was awesome. She took the time to walk up to one girl. "Can I ask you something?"

The girl had curled her hair, and was wearing a cape and had a wand on her. "I don't see why not…"

"Are you dressed as Zero Loise… because I don't understand why your hair isn't pink," Toma-chan suddenly laughed.

"Ahh… well, that is because I am cos-playing as an HP character. Because the books are getting turned into a Manga, we can cos-play as them. No one has a problem with it, as people believe it actually deserved to be turned into a Manga. Many are hoping it might get an Anime adaptation, especially since the live action movies seem to take major liberties."

"Oh…" Tama-chan nodded her head, at the sense that statement made. However, they suddenly heard some yelling, and she and the bigger girl hurried over to where the commotion was. She saw a few people, beating a cos-player over the head with some fake swords. "Don't be stupid! You can't go cos-playing as a character that isn't in an Anime or a Manga series! That series is trash!"

At this, Tama-chan suddenly picked up a mop that was at the side, and quickly used it on the males in question. "While you are right that they shouldn't be cos-playing as such characters, your behavior is inexcusable!"

The three males made to hurry off, but the convention security grabbed them. Tama made a quick bow to the security officers and handed over the mop. "I apologize."

"No need, you were defending yourself and some others," the man stated.

The girl turned to them, a bit miffed at the person, just as some of their friends came running up. "You do realize that you guys shouldn't be dressing up as characters from series that _aren't _from Anime and Manga? It would be one thing, if it is a book convention, but this isn't!"

The female that had just come up grumbled at her. "You are one to talk, you're dressed as Hermione Granger from Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter was turned into a Manga!" the girl snapped back.

"Well, we read on the net, that Twilight was being turned into a Manga, so there," the boy who had been hit, stated and hurried off.

"It the Twilight series that bad?" Toma-chan asked, looking at the girl in confusion.

"I doubt any true fan of the Anime style, would be pleased about it becoming one… it doesn't deserve it…" the girl muttered. She pulled out her cell phone. "Please tell me that what they said were unsubstantiated rumors…"

However, the girl suddenly paled. "Ack!"

"What is the matter?" Toma-chan asked.

"They are turning that novel into a Manhwa!" the girl bemoaned. "And it is done in Western style, not Eastern!"

"Does that really constitute Manga, if it is done in that style, and not even from Japan, instead Korea?" Toma-chan suddenly asked. "I mean, I can understand if it was done in the style, but not if it's not…"

"I don't know… I have to wonder though, if the reason it is being done as a Manwha is because the author couldn't get an actual Manga artist to do up her book…" the female stated. "I dread the influx of such fans…"

_Author's Note – Yup… the dreadful news is, it is being turned into a Manwha. Not Manga, Manwha… does it deserve it? I don't think it does… but oh well… bring on the rabid fans to Anime Cons from now on…_


End file.
